A New Years I Will Never Forget
December 21st, 2012 - 7:28 A.M. "Hey, Alli?" asked a voice behind me. I turned around and smiled. "Hello, Molly. Merry Christmas." Molly Dean smiled back and replied, "Merry Christmas to you. Did you get an invitation?" An invitation? For what? My confusion must have been on my face, because Molly said, "The invitation to my brother's New Years party." Parker Dean has always thought New Years was one of the most exciting parts of the year. He always held a party with a few friends from school to celebrate the next 365 days to come. "Oh, I..I didn't go last year. I doubt he thought to invite me," I sighed, rubbing my arm. Molly laughed. "Parker wants to hold a bigger party this year. And anyway, he's been starting to take a liking in you..." She winked and I gulped. She was right, everybody has been talking about it. It's been the latest gossip in Old Steel High besides the rumors of Kendall Right and Dan Newman's possible teen pregnancy. "I won't give you the extra ones, I have a feeling Parker wants to give it to you himself," Molly purred as she walked away. "See you on the 31st!" "Oh, God," I muttered. December 21st, 2012 - 7:40 A.M. "Alli?" Parker tapped me on the shoulder. My stomach did a flip. I turned around and greeted him casually, just like I did with his sister. "Hello, Parker. Happy Holidays." Parker rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, Happy Holidays." He seemed disappointed. "What's up?" I asked. His sandy hair was in his eyes. I had the urge to brush them away, but I fought it. "I..I wanted to know..." "...if I could go to your party? Molly already told me," I finished. Parker frowned. "Oh." "Oh?" "Yeah..I wanted to give you this, though." He fished a white envelope out of his bookbag. Parker took one last glance at it before handing it to me. "Here." I grabbed it from his hand, my fingers accidentally brushing his. I quickly put my arm back against my side, death gripping the invitation. "Thank you, Parker." He finally brushed the hair out of his eyes and nodded briskly. "I hope to see you there." "Yeah...I'll be there. Bye." "Bye." As he walked down the hall, Parker awakened a crowd of curious students, looking at me. They all seemed to wonder what he and I said, but no one said anything as the bell rang for homeroom. December 21st, 2012 - 9:12 A.M. "And then he walked away," I finished. My best friend, Holly Fisher, sighed with a dreamy expression on her face. "The captain of the hockey team and the editor of the school newspaper dating. Who knew?" I had been picking nervously at my nails the whole conversation. Briefly, I looked up from my work to give Holly a nervous expression. "You think he likes me?" "Come. On. Even Molly said he liked you! And they're twins. They have twin powers and can read each others minds, of course she would know that!" Holly was weird, and I liked that about her. Her spiky black hair was her goofy trademark. Her hazel eyes twinkled at me from behind her glasses. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." I drawed. "Hey, Alli, Miss Editor? Can you see this headline?" She wiped her right hand past as she read, "Read all about it! The Geek Kisses The Hockey Captain On New Years At Midnight!" Holly wasn't exactly quiet and a few kids looked up. "Holly!" I hissed. "I know this is a free period, but can you at least be quieter?!" Holly giggled. "Sorry, Alli Cat." She used her nickname for me, making me purse my lips together. She knew how to make me stop being mad. We both stopped talking for awhile, the both of us just staring off into space, deep into our thoughts, when I remembered Holly's fake headline. "Do you really think he'll kiss me at midnight?" I whispered, my eyes big. Holly said nothing, winking at me and giving me a goofy grin. December 22nd, 2012 Oh, God, what if he kisses me and my breath stinks! I better stay away from garlic from now until then. December 24th, 2012 What if he kisses someone else? Marlee Thompson is prettier than me...I heard she was invited this year. December 25th, 2012 The sweater Grandma gave me would be too warm. I'd get too sweaty and Parker would avoid me all night. December 27th, 2012 How do you kiss a boy? I better Google it... December 27th, 2012 - A few minutes later... Oh, God, that's gross! December 29th, 2012 Okay, just a few more days, you can do this, Allison Vega. You can do this. December 30th, 2012 The phone rang next to me, making me jump. I glanced at the caller I.D. recognizing Holly's number, I swiftly ended the phone's tune and put it against my ear. "Hey," I breathed. "So...?" "'So...?' what?" I asked, confused as of where this was going. "'So...did you hear from Mister Hockey Sticks?" I could hear her chewing her gum loudly on the other end, making periodical popping noises. "No, why?" "Just asking. Wondering. Pondering." "Oh, okay. If that's all...I have a question." "Shoot." Pop. "..What should I wear?" My eyes wondered over towards my closet. I had no clue." I heard laughter and then a few other small noises. "What? What's so funny?" I demanded, a bit offended. "I'm coming over," Holly sang into her phone, before hanging it up. December 31st, 2012 - 6:34 P.M. I admired the outfit Holly picked out for me in the mirror. I twirled around with the knee-high sweater dress we found near the back of my closet. The black leggings were Holly's-- I have to give them back. They're her favorites. I wore gold Converse and my hair was piled into a messy bun. My mom helped apply a thin line of eye liner for a natural look. She was always better at make-up than me. "You look so pretty," my Mother commented behind me. I picked at the hem of my dress. "You think so?" I twirled around again. "Perfect," she whispered, kissing the top of my head. "Now let's go so that you can kiss Patrick." "Parker," I corrected. "Whatever," she muttered. "It's some weird name." I shoved her playfully down the stairs faster as I put on my coat. "Go, chauffeur." December 31st, 2012 - 7:01 P.M. The party started at 7, but a crowd of cars were already along the street. "Jeez," I commented as I got out of the car, waving at my Mom's receding car. "You'd think they would all be late." I couldn't hear the music right away, but the closer I got to the house, the louder it got. I followed the arrows someone cut out to the basement door. I carefully maneuvered the icy stairs and rapped on the door. Almost immediately, Mrs. Dean answered the door with a sweet smile. "Hello, sweetheart. Invitation?" Oh, God. I forgot it! I rapidly checked the pockets in my coat and shook my head. "I'm sorry...I left it at home," I said with a puff, releasing a cloud of my breath into the cold air. "Well, I believe you're Allison, aren't you?" She asked. I nodded and she stepped aside. "Parker is somewhere in there, sweety. Have fun." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Mrs. Dean!" December 31st, 2012 - 7:06 P.M. I don't remember our grade being so big... The Dean basement was packed with students carrying red Solo cups and plates with cheese and crackers on them. Almost ready to leave, thinking that I would never find Parker, I recognized his sandy hair by his parents' bar. I shed my coat in the pile with the others and hurried over. "Hey!" Parker said with a grin. "When did you get here?" "Just now," I giggled. "This place is packed!" "I know!" he said over the music, I don't remember giving out this many invitations!" I laughed with him, grabbing the cup of Coke he offered me. "Thanks," I said, taking a sip. The song ended and the only thing I heard was the conversations going on behind me and the low murmur of the television. I could hear Ryan Seacrest announcing the next act at Times Square, but before I could hear who it was, the next song came on and drowned out his voice again. Parker came out from behind the bar and took the bar stool next to me. "I'm glad you came." "So am I." I took another sip December 31st, 2012 - 10:00 P.M. "Two more hours!" shouted a boy who was seated on the couch next to Molly. She echoed him and raised her cup in the air. "Wow, who knew she was a party animal?!" I exclaimed. Parker laughed. "I'm having a fun time, Alli." "Me too." As soon as I said that, the Coke seemed to have taken its trip to my bladder and was knocking on the door, demanding to come out. "Excuse me," I apologized. December 31st, 2012 - 10:04 P.M. When I reappeared from the bathroom, I passed the bar, with Parker no where to be seen. My heart tightened as I noticed him with Marlee Thompson in the crowd. It took a few minutes for them to reappear after the crowd shifted, but I saw Marlee get on her toes and kiss him on the cheek. I fought the tears as I saw one of my biggest fears come true. Blindly, I pushed my way to the door, grabbing my coat. "Alli?" I didn't hear him call my name at first, my heart pounding in my ears. "Allison?" He called my full name, a stab to the heart as I heard him. I grabbed my shoulder, making me turn to face him. There were tears in my eyes and as he noticed them, realization impacted him. "Oh, God, it's not what you think, Alli!" "Is it?" I said, fighting back a sob. "I should I known." I zipped up my jacket and shook his hand from my shoulder. "Happy New Years." "Alli! Let me explain!" He grabbed my shoulder but I roughly flung it off again. "I thought you liked me!" By now the current song ended, my last comment was echoed in the room, ending almost all of the party's conversations. They all turned to face the new entertainment, ignoring Ryan Seacrest. "I do," he whispered. "Please." He grabbed my hand. I flinched but didn't fight him off. "Let me explain." We had the whole room's attention now, every eye was trained on us. "I think we should go outside," I whispered, getting embarrassed. Parker nodded, grabbing his coat. December 31st, 2012 - 10:18 P.M. It was colder out than I remembered. My teeth started chattering almost immediately. I turned around and noticed Parker was struggling as well. "Ugh," He complained as he followed me up the stairs. I took a seat on the top step, trying to ignore how cold my butt was. Parker shuffled closer to me after he took his seat. I cringed away, still hurt. He noticed and leaned away. "Sorry." "It's fine." "Let me explain, Alli, please." "You have five minutes." I could have laughed if I wasn't so cold. I sounded like the angry girlfriend in the movies. He nodded. "When you went to the bathroom, I went to go talk to my sister. She mentioned that Marlee wanted to talk to me. I was curious, of course, and went to find her. She told me how much she liked me and wanted to kiss me at midnight." I frowned. "So, she wanted to kiss you early, too?" Parker's blue eyes glittered with anger. "Let me finish!" I didn't reply right away, but I eventually nodded. "Fine." "So...I said that I wasn't interested in her. She was a bit upset, but she understood. I told her I wanted to kiss someone else. Someone special. And she respected that. What you saw was her giving me a New Years kiss on the cheek. I didn't want to kiss her, Alli, I swear. I don't like her at all." My stomach dropped down to my feet. I couldn't believe I accused him of something he wasn't guilty of. He was just being courteous. "I'm so sorry, Parker." "I know you are," he said with a chuckle. We just sat there for awhile, huddiling, sharing warmth, wondering out loud what was going on at Times Square. Wondering about the party. At some point in there, we started holding each others' cold hands. December 31st, 2012 - 11:51 P.M. "Hey!" called Molly, as she opened the basement door. "It's 11:51! Get in here!" I quickly got up, brushing the frost the collected on me off. Parker released my hand from his to do the same. Molly was still there in the door, waiting for us to come down. She held the door open for us, tisking at the coldness. "How did you stay out there as long as you did?" We both shrugged and followed her over to the couch and the television. One Direction finished their song and let the crowd cheer. Security ushered them off stage as Ryan Seacrest took the front microphone again. "Okay, everybody! Just seven minutes to go! Get your loved ones and all of the friends and get ready for the countdown after these commercials!" As a Proactive commercial flashed on, I turned to Parker. "You better go find that 'special girl' you wanted to kiss. I'll see you next year." Parker looked stunned. "What are you talking about? You are the 'special girl'!" My cheeks got red as he took my hand again. His hand was still cold, as was mine, but our faces were hot. December 31st, 2012 - 11:59 P.M. "Let's start the countdown!" shouted Ryan over the crowd's loud commotion. "10!" Everyone at the party counted down along with the New Yorkers. "9!" I looked at Parker for the tenth time for the past five minutes. "8!" He looked back and squeezed my hand tighter. "7!" My heart was pounding. "6!" The beautiful ball was seconds from the big '2013' at the bottom. "5!" I wished Holly was here to see this. "4!" I didn't even make a New Years Resolution! "3!" Parker turned to face me, taking my other hand in his. "2!" I stopped hearing everything. Time seemed to stop. "1!" I closed my eyes. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" His lips tasted like Coke. He kissed me softly, making my heart flutter. "Happy New Year, Allison Vega," He whispered, pulling back just a bit. "Happy New Year, Parker Dean," I echoed, leaning in for another kiss. Happy New Years! May 2013 be a year filled with love, friendship, and good luck for all of you. ':) ' Honeyrose Category:Honeyrose34's Stories